<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072332">Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen of Ice and Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Toph, Alternate Yue, F/M, Firebender and Waterbender, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Spirit World, Spiritbending &amp; Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits, dragon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gaang makes it to the Northern Water Tribe, only to find it ruled by an Ice Queen with a terrible secret. Somehow she is a secret Firebender! Can the gaang keep her secret to save the Northern Tribe? Or will the invading Fire Nation make it impossible? And if she has fire, how does she have ice too?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen of Ice and Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Duty Over Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A woman stood in the a large palace made of ice.</p><p>This woman, Queen Khione, had long light blue hair tied into a braided bun on her head. The hair ties were dark blue, and her robes and furs were shades of blue as well.</p><p>At sixteen years of age, Khione has a tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long light blue hair, and very pale skin.</p><p>Khione wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. The dress had a velvet texture though it has a large fur collar with small stones inside, and a small V-shaped cut at the center that exposed a purple undershirt. The skirt of the dress was pale blue and translucent like her cape. Her cape was split in two, like fairy wings, attached to the back of the dress. Her arms and legs were bare and covered with runes. Her eyelids have a dusting of purple eye shadow and she wears magenta lipstick.</p><p>This woman, the Ice Queen of the North, was the only reason the Fire Nation had yet to invade the city. A prodigious waterbender, she had single-handedly built the Northern Wall.</p><p>And yet...</p><p>Khione crossed her legs in lotus position and sat in front of a giant fireplace in the throne room. Just as she did every day at sunrise.</p><p>Her bright blue eyes flashed a crimson red and the flames leaped abnormally. In the shadows of the fire she saw Zhao preparing his army to invade the North.</p><p>Images played in shadows dancing in the sacred flame; the fire leapt out at her—and stopped.</p><p>Khione stood.</p><p>“The Avatar has arrived.” </p><p>Xxx</p><p>Team Avatar was being honored with a feast, hosted by the Queen Khione, whom they had yet to see. Men played drums and a giant crab was set in a pool of water.</p><p>Queen Khione finally came out onto the terrace. She was holding a small Swan Cub.</p><p>The Swan Cub resembled a bear cub with the wings and flight pattern of a Swan. Aang was surprised; he had never known one to be friendly to a human.</p><p>“Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe.” Khione said.“And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now ... the Avatar!”</p><p>The crowd applauded and cheered.</p><p>Khione smiled, a cold smile that did not reach the Queen’s eyes. “May the Moon and Water Spirit watch over us. Now, let us watch Master Pakku and his students!”</p><p>Pakku and two students bent significant blobs of water, captivating Aang and Katara. They merged the three blobs into one stream, bending it around each other. Aang went over to Queen Khione and bowed to her.</p><p>“Thank you for your hospitality Queen Khione.” Aang said.</p><p>“You are very welcome, Avatar Aang.” Khione smiled.</p><p>“I’d like to hear more about the Northern Water Tribe.” Aang said. “Are you a Waterbender too? I heard you created the Northern Wall on your own! Would you teach me?”</p><p>Katara watched them jealously. “Ice Queen... “</p><p>She muttered.</p><p>“I’m not a Waterbender.” Khione said sharply. “You are mistaken, Avatar Aang.”</p><p>“No I’m sure I heard that—“</p><p>“You. Are Mistaken.” Khione said with finality. “If you want to learn from a Waterbending Master, you will learn from, Ah, Master Pakku! So good to see you.”</p><p>The two bowed formally to each other.</p><p>“Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar.” Khione said.</p><p>Aang bowed.</p><p>“Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment.” Pakku snapped.</p><p>“My friend and I can't wait to start training with you! After we relax for a couple of days.” Aang said eagerly.</p><p>“If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you both at sunrise. Good night.” Pakku said sharply.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>That night Aang looked over at Katara and Sokka.</p><p>“I just don’t understand it.” Aang said. “Why is the Queen so...so cold-hearted?”</p><p>“Yeah she’s an ice queen alright.” Katara snapped.</p><p>“She got mad when you asked her about Waterbending, right Aang?” Sokka said. “Well a leader like Queen Khione has to sacrifice everything for her people. She probably had to put her bending days behind her. You just have to choose duty over heart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Betrothal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Khione knelt in front of the Sacred Fire, watching Zhao’s attempted negotiation with Iroh and his threats to Zuko.</p><p>She finished watching the shadows in the flames and then headed back to her throne.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Aang and Katara entered Pakku’s training ground.</p><p>“I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!” Katara said excitedly.</p><p>Pakku was bending a stream of water.</p><p>“Good morning, Master Pakku!” Aang said cheerily.</p><p>Pakku dropped the water, and spoke in an annoyed tone. “No, please, march right in. I'm not concentrating or anything.”</p><p>“Uhhh ... This is my friend, Katara. The one I told you about?” Aang gestured to Katara.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending.” Pakku said firmly.</p><p>“What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!” Katara said angrily.</p><p>“No.” Pakku said.</p><p>“But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe!” Katara demanded.</p><p>“Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude.” Pakku said.</p><p>“I don't want to heal, I want to fight!” Katara yelled.</p><p>“I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules.” Pakku pointed out.</p><p>“Well, your rules stink!” Katara said furiously.</p><p>“Yeah, they're not fair! If you won't teach Katara, then ...” Aang said, just as angrily.</p><p>“Then what?” Pakku snapped.</p><p>“Then I won't learn from you!” Aang shouted.</p><p>“Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job.” Pakku said sarcastically.</p><p>“Wait! Aang didn't mean that!” Katara went to Aang. “You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk.”</p><p>“I want to talk to the Queen first.” Aang said. “She’s a Waterbender. Maybe I can convince her to teach me.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Katara entered the healing hut.</p><p>“Uhhh ... Hi. Are you Yugoda?” Katara said.</p><p>“Are you here for the healing lesson?” Yugoda said, standing in the healing hut.</p><p>Katara Looked at all the young girls, and spoke in a disappointed tone. “I guess I am.”</p><p>“Welcome ... welcome!” Yugoda said. “So, who's the lucky boy?”</p><p>“Huh?” Katara said.</p><p>“Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?” Yugoda said.</p><p>Katara was shocked. “Ah ... No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace and my mother passed it down to me.”</p><p>“I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner; you're the spitting image of Kanna!” Yugoda said.</p><p>Katara was confused. “Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?”</p><p>“When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna. She was born here in the Northern Tribe.” Yugoda said.</p><p>“She never told me.” Katara said.</p><p>“Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her.” Yugoda said.</p><p>“If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?” Katara said.</p><p>“I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye.” Yugoda said. “All the women in our tribe have betrothal necklaces given to them by their fiancé’s, with one exception.”</p><p>“Who is that?” Katara said.</p><p>“Our Queen,” Yugoda said. “Queen Khione is married to the tribe. She will never marry any man.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>In another part of the city, Aang caught up with Queen Khione.</p><p>He stood at the entrance of the throne room and saw her there, and she was Waterbending in front of the hearth. She was an expert, even better than Pakku, and Aang watched, mesmerized.</p><p>“Queen Khione! You’re amazing!” Aang shouted.</p><p>Khione was shocked by Aang, and her water fell and the fire behind her jumped high, and then went out.</p><p>Aang stared. Something about the Queen’s bending set his Avatar Spirit on edge, but he couldn’t figure out what it was.</p><p>Khione sighed. “Alright Avatar Aang. I’ll teach you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside, near the water, Aang was teaching Katara.</p><p>Aang bent up some water. “Queen Khione said this move is all about sinking and floating.” He sent the water to her.</p><p>Katara bent the water. “I got it!”</p><p>The water suddenly shot upward.</p><p>“That was amazing!” Aang said.</p><p>“That wasn't me.” Katara said.</p><p>Master Pakku had caught them. He took the water, froze it, and stuck the ice crystals into the ground.</p><p>“I was just showing Katara a few moves.” Aang said.</p><p>“You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture.” Pakku said.</p><p>“Wait a second.” Aang said. “Queen Khione taught me. It’s a shame the Northern Tribe’s own Queen can’t be a strong Waterbending leader as she wishes!”</p><p>“Khione will never be a true Queen!” Master Pakku refuted. “She is a monster!”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Meanwhile the Queen was again watching the flames.</p><p>She watched the shadows dance as Zuko was sleeping on his ship.</p><p>Khione’s hands went to her mouth as Zuko’s ship exploded with him on it, and her hearth flame went out.</p><p>Queen Khione exited the palace, tears on her face, just in time to hear Pakku call her a monster.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>“Defend yourself against this sour old man, Queen Khione!” Katara said, her cracking of the ice breaking two pots. “What kind of leader are you?”</p><p>“You will never understand, Katara.” Khione said quietly. “To lead a people takes immense sacrifice of one’s Inner Heart.”</p><p>“Uhh...Katara?” Aang attempted.</p><p>“If you will not fight for yourself, I’ll fight for you!” Katara said. “Master Pakku I will be outside if you’re man enough to fight. If I lose I will apologize and return to the Healing Hut. If I win, you have to swallow your pride and teach the women, including me, how to waterbend.”</p><p>“So be it.” Master Pakku said.</p><p>The two stormed out.</p><p>“I'm sure she didn't mean that.” Aang said to Queen Khione.</p><p>“Yeah, I think she did.” Sokka said.</p><p>“I cannot condone this.” Khione said coldly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four, including Queen Khione, headed outside, looking for Pakku.</p><p>“Are you crazy, Katara? You're not going to win this fight!” Sokka said.</p><p>Katara took off her coat. “I know! I don't care!”</p><p>“You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher.” Aang implored.</p><p>“I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!” Katara snapped. Pakku came down. “So, you decided to show up?” Pakku walked away. “Aren't you going to fight?”</p><p>“Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong.” Pakku snapped. Katara tightened her fist and sent water whips at him. Pakku halted. “Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!” He bent two streams of water from nearby pools and sent them both at a charging Katara, who fell back. He joined the two streams together, encircling both Katara and himself in a forceful ring of water. “Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!”</p><p>Katara edged away from the ring and redirected the water away. The resulting blast hit Sokka. Pakku built an ice wall in defense, which Katara slid up. She landed onto a nearby post. He melted the ice and directed the full blast at her. However, Katara froze her feet down and was able to direct the blast away.</p><p>“You can't knock me down!” Katara said determinedly.</p><p>Some of the crowd cheered.</p><p>“Go, Katara!” Aang cheered.</p><p>Katara charged at him; Pakku drew up a wall of ice, which she quickly liquefied. She attempted to land blows, but Pakku ducked them all. He whipped water and threw her into a pool, earning the approval of other members of the crowd.</p><p>Katara emerged from pool, shook out her hair, and summoned a small pillar of ice, where she proceeded to send a series of ice discs at her opponent. Pakku broke up most of them using his wrists. One came very close to hitting him. He lookedat her in irritation. Katara, now back on the ground, attacks by sending a stream of water at him. However, Pakku generated it into a larger stream of water and sent it full force at her. Katara was sent back several feet. She was bent over, breathing hard. She rose suddenly and sent two snow pillars down at him which Pakku turned to a dusty mist of snow. The mist cleared.</p><p>“Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender.” Pakku said.</p><p>“But you still won't teach me, will you?” Katara said despondently.</p><p>“No.” Pakku said firmly.</p><p>Katara bent over sharply, sending a wave of ice at Pakku, who merely raised himself onto an ice pillar. He proceeded to liquefy the pillar, charging straight at Katara, who sent a powerful stream of water his way. Pakku avoided the attack, instead managing to freeze Katara's stream of water which he slid across. He surged past her and struck her down, knocking her necklace off in the process. Katara fell roughly to the ground as Pakku landed onto the rim of a pool, bent a tower of water and manipulated the stream overhead his opponent. He deftly froze the water into several ice shards, which he sent down at Katara. She became trapped in the flurry of frozen daggers and appeared still for a moment. The crowd gasped in horror; one child looked away in fear. Katara lifted her head and began to struggle, attempting to break free as Pakku casually strolled away.</p><p>“This fight is over.” Pakku said.</p><p>“Come back here. I'm not finished yet!” Katara shouted.</p><p>“Yes, you are.” Suddenly Pakku noticed the necklace. “This is my necklace ...”</p><p>“No, it's not. It's mine! Give it back!” Katara snapped.</p><p>“I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life ... for Kanna.” Pakku said, voice breaking in sorrow.</p><p>Katara unfroze the ice; surprised. “My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?”</p><p>“I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her.” Pakku said, deep emotion in his voice.</p><p>“But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage.” Katara said rather coldly.</p><p>Queen Khione cried and ran away.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Queen Khione was meditating in front of the fire.</p><p>She watched the shadows for answers, though nothing could rid her of her sorrow after losing Zuko.</p><p>She had never met the Fire Nation Prince, and had to admit it was strange that it was he the fire chose to show to her. She had originally searched the fire for signs of her lost sister, until she began to see him.</p><p>The first vision she had seen was when his father scarred him; and she had continued watching since. She, who lived a lie. She, who had abandoned her sister to death so that she could protect her mother and her people.</p><p>There was a flicker in the fire. She couldn’t believe it! Zuko was alive! And...he was on his way here.</p><p>Khione didn’t know whether to be happy, or terrified.</p><p>“Queen Khione!” Aang stood in the doorway.</p><p>Khione turned and met his eyes.</p><p>“How long have you been a Firebender?” Aang asked, confusion and betrayal on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Song of Spirit Sending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khione’s first memory was of being held in the arms of her mother as she screamed and cried. Tears not of childbirth, but of loss.</p><p>“Don’t hurt my daughter!” Princess Hina screamed.</p><p>Rui, her best friend at the time, stood at the edge of a cliff, holding a baby in her arms.</p><p>“Rui.” Seki said. Seki was the current Queen, and Khione’s Grandmother. “There is no need for pity. Pity the princess if you must, for giving birth to such a creature.”</p><p>Rui held the kit in her arms. “She is just a baby. If she is an abomination, why not her twin?”</p><p>“Sometimes this happens.” Seki said sympathetically. “One child is born normal, beautiful, a true Queen. And another is born a monster.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, my Queen.” Rui said. “Why must I do this?”</p><p>“If you do not do as we say, Princess Hina and Khione will be slaughtered for her betrayal.” Seki said threateningly.</p><p>“What has she done that is so bad?” Rui asked, still looking in the fragile infant’s green eyes, face framed by bright red hair.</p><p>“She mated with one of them.” Seki spat. “The enemy. She is lucky that she and her other daughter are to be spared.”</p><p>Khione could hear every word. She wondered if her twin could hear them. She was just a baby, in her mothers arms, but she was born of water and ice, and her sister—something else.</p><p>“What exactly is this child?” Rui asked.</p><p>“She is a child of fire.” Seki said it as if it was a curse word. “She will grow into a Firebender, planning to kill us all.”</p><p>Khione remembered crying then. She didn’t like the cruel words they were saying about her sister. She wanted her back.</p><p>Princess Hina didn’t shush her. She screamed and cried as well.</p><p>But still, Khione could hear Rui’s final words to her sister.</p><p>Rui put the child’s hoshi in her hands. “Come back to us alive...And when you do, kill me first, would you? That will be all I can do to make this up to your mother. I'm sorry.”</p><p>And with those words, Khione’s twin sister, an innocent baby, was dropped into the misty abyss.</p><p>That was the last time Khione could remember ever crying. After that, it seemed nothing would ever match her sorrow on that day.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>“So your mother was with a Firebender.” Aang reasoned. “And your Grandmother thought your sister would become a Firebender. Why?”</p><p>“She was born looking more like the fire. Bright red hair, green eyes, tanned skin.” Khione said. “She looked different. But...she’s alive. And I will find her.”</p><p>“How do you know she is alive?” Aang asked.</p><p>Khione took off her fur cape and dropped it to the ground. Dotting her bare arms were...scales.</p><p>“What...is that?” Aang traced them. The scales roused her Avatar spirit, the same way it had been when she had taught him waterbending.</p><p>“Avatar Aang, the Firebender is my natural state.” Khione admitted. “It is being a Waterbender that is unnatural to my body.”</p><p>“That...makes no sense.” Aang said, but he couldn’t help it; his Avatar Spirit believed her.</p><p>“My mother knew the Queen would try to execute us.” Khione continued. “So she took precations. Hina was a priestess of the Lotis. She knew how to commune with the spirits. She couldn’t actually speak with them like you can, or go into the Spirit World, but she prayed to them, begged for protection. Two spirits responded.</p><p>“La, the Water Spirit, poured his power into my body, and I gained the power of a water bender, and my hair and eyes turned blue. I also gained scales, as La’s true form is either a fish, or as I believe, an ice dragon.” She indicated her dragon tattoo. “This was enough to convince the Queen that I was a true Water Tribe child. My sister Reiko was not so lucky.</p><p>“Inari, spirit of the harvest, responded to her. This spirit poured her power into Reiko, turning her hair red, her eyes green, and giving her animalistic whisker marks, as Inari’s true form is that of the fox.</p><p>“Rui used to tell me that when fell, bright lights like stars caught her and spirited her away to the mainland. I know she is still out there Aang.”</p><p>“Then why not come with us?” Aang asked. “Go and find your sister? You can read the Fire; I saw you!”</p><p>Khione shook her head. “I cannot leave here. My duty is to lead my people, and even if I wanted to leave, La would not let me abandon them. My life belongs to him.”</p><p>“Let me try to reason with—“</p><p>Khione held up her hand. “No. For now we have to warn the tribe of the invasion. You can tell your friends the truth about me but no one else.”</p><p>“I promise.” Aang said sadly, wishing he could help her.</p><p>“Relax, Aang.” Khione grinned, the first time he saw her smile. “The time for secrets is nearing an end!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara was set to spar with a young boy named Sangok. She eyed her opponent with a look of determination. Sangok looked at her with a frightened expression on his face, shaking slightly. He summoned a globule of water, froze it into an iceball, and fired it at her. Katara, however, was quick to melt the iceball and, turning around swiftly, bent a wave of water at him, which she proceeded to freeze, thus suspending Sangok in an icy trap.</p><p>Master Pakku was Displeased. “Nice try, Pupil Sangok.” Sangok was trying to break free. “A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge.” Pakku unfroze the ice; Sangok fell to the ground dazed. “Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?” All of the students looked unwilling. “Katara, you've advanced more quickly than any student I've ever trained.” Katara smiled brightly. “You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work, you can accomplish anything.” He turned to Aang irritably. “Raw talent alone is not enough.” Aang was lying on the ground with a lazy smile, floating Momo around on an airball above him. “Pupil Aang!”</p><p>Aang stopped bending at the sound of his name; Momo landed on his head. “Yes, Master Pakku?”</p><p>“Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered waterbending.” Master Pakku said sarcastically.</p><p>Aang jumped off the ground with airbending. “I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out.”</p><p>He twisted around, bending some snow around him to make a snowman of himself, which Momo knocked over. Pakku and Katara wore similar expressions of disdain. Pakku shook his head in disappointment, while Katara looked on in irritation.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Later Aang related Khione’s story to Sokka and Katara.</p><p>They were both shocked, but agreed to trust the young Queen and keep her secret.</p><p>“We have to help her find her sister.” Katara determined. “Maybe she can divine where she is and we can go there!”</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s how Pyro—pier...” Sokka attempted.</p><p>“Pyromancy.” Aang said. “Generally in divination it shows you what you are meant to see; what the Spirit World believes necessary to show you.”</p><p>“Thank you Encyclopedia Avatar.” Sokka chuckled.</p><p>Queen Khione approached and bowed to them shyly. “Thank you for keeping my secret.” Snow and black soot started to fall from the sky. “Hey, look! What’s happening?’</p><p>“Oh no ...” Sokka said nervously.</p><p>Civilians stopped to observe the sooty snow. Aang laughed as he gleefully rolled around in the snow in a circular pattern. Momo opened his mouth and caught a sooty snowflake only to bristle and spit out the contents. Aang stopped playing around and looked up at the snowfall with a concerned face. Civilians water standing near a fountain. The fountain's water turned black.</p><p>Sokka Picked up a handful of black snow. “Soot.”</p><p>“What?” Khione said.</p><p>Sokka, Khione, Katara, and Aang were standing right outside the outskirts of the city, near the shores of the North Pole seas. Sokka was kneeling down, observing the snow.</p><p>“I've seen this before, right before my village was attacked. It's soot mixed with snow.” Sokka rose.</p><p>“But why?” Khione asked.</p><p>Sokka Looked out over the horizon. “It's the Fire Nation.” Sokka looked at Khione, concerned. “They've closed in on the North Pole and from the looks of this stuff,” He gestured to the enormity of the sooty snowfall. “I'd say there's a lot of them.”</p><p>A huge mushroom cloud loomed over the horizon.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Queen Khione stood on the Dias, speaking to her people.</p><p>“Northern Water Tribe, my people, the time has come! The Fire Nation are coming for the Avatar, and our Northern Wall will be breached! The time has come to fight!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>